Jalousie
by Akikopanda
Summary: Arthur est stupide et Merlin ne se laisse plus faire...


Un Arthur un peu stupide et un Merlin qui ne laisse plus faire ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !

C'était une belle cérémonie qui avait lieu ce soir là à Camelot, un bal parmi tant d'autres mais si différents pour Merlin… Le prince avait vraiment abusé de l'alcool et il continuait encore !

Le sorcier n'aimait pas lorsque son prince était ivre car c'était toujours lui qui devait le ramener dans sa chambre quand il titubait (oui oui !^^ imaginez notre royal blond ivre !) et qu'il racontait tout et n'importe quoi, mais ce que le brun détestait par-dessus tout c'était l'arrivé dans la chambre où le blond profitais de sa conscience absente…

Le futur roi devenait incontrôlable et n'avait aucune réserve, il s'autorisait des baisers volés, des allusions (que Merlin n'avait aucun mal à imaginer) et surtout des avances très très convaincantes.

Au début le sorcier en profitais tout autant mais au fil du temps, il redoutait ces moments là de peur que cela dérape et ce qu'il détestait le plus c'était ces moments si désirés qui n'avait aucune suite, aucun lendemain.

C''est au moment où Arthur se mît à faire des avances à Morgane que le brun sortit de ses pensées moroses, il la tenait par la taille, lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille dont seul lui devait connaître le véritable sens... (Faisons un pitit tour plus près de ce duo niark niark)

Arthur se rapprochait de plus en plus près du corps de Morgane et lui chuchota avec empressement :

« Alors ? Il nous regarde ou pas ? »

« Oui, bon pousse pas la mascarade trop loin non plus, je trouve cela déjà assez sympathique de ma part de t'aider dans ta tentative, complètement lâche en passant, de le rendre jaloux ! » répondit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

« Raaah ça va ! J'ai déjà tenté les avances persuasives avec une excuse comme l'alcool sa marche pas ! » Se défendît le blond

« Si cela n'as pas marché c'est qu'il doit attendre autre chose de toi ! »

« Ouais bah tu m'excuseras mais je ne vois que la jalousie ! Ça marche depuis des millénaires ! » Lança le prince, comme une évidence (trop sûr de lui le garçon XD).

S'en fût trop pour Merlin qui partit de la pièce furieux, les larmes aux yeux, sa magie bouillonnait au fond de lui ( ce qui mît le feu à tous les tapis, les bancs et les tables, la salle se mît rapidement a prendre feu et tua tout le royaume de Camelot ainsi la légende de Merlin était né XD *musique star wars en fond*pars trop loin moi !) il couru jusqu'à la chambre d'Arthur , s'y enferma et se jeta sur son lit enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller de son blond si charmeur qui avait brisé son cœur.

Arthur quant à lui était toujours dans la grande salle de bal avec Morgane, venant d'assister à la sortie en trombe de son serviteur il mît à paniquer et demanda :

« Morgane ! Ça veut dire que ça à marché ? J'ai l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère contre moi ! »

« Cela veux dire que tu viens de lui briser le cœur et que si tu veux réparer tes bêtises tu as intérêt d'être le plus conciliant, doux et attention des hommes ce soir ! » s'énerva Morgane devant la stupidité du prince.

« Ouai ça a marché quoi ! » lança le blond avec un sourire. Puis il commença à partir avant d'être interrompu une dernière fois par la pupille du Roi :

« Tu n'oublies rien ? »

« Ah ! On est obligés là ? J'ai mon Merlin qui m'attends et …voilà » tenta la blond.

« Allez c'est pour la bonne cause, sinon tout le monde va croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous et ça, non merci ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Pas trop fort alors… » Demanda-t-il avec un air de chiot.

« Merlin sait faire le chien battu mais pas toi » se moqua Morgane avant de lui coller la gifle de sa vie (mouaha).Toute la l'assemblée s'était retournée observant, non sans rires et moqueries, pour assister au spectacle (ou la scène de ménage lol).

« Et ne refais plus jamais ça, goujat ! » rajouta (théâtralement) la belle jeune fille.

Enfin ceci réglé, Arthur couru chercher le brun jusqu'à sa chambre mais il n'y était pas, il demanda à Gaïus où il se trouvait mais le médecin lui répondit qu'il n'était pas rentré.

Le prince cherchât son adorable idiot de serviteur dans tout le château, en vain. De retour dans sa chambre qu'elle surprise eu le blond de savoir que sa propre chambre (princière de luxe 5 étoiles _) était fermée ! Il tapa à la porte n'obtenant aucune réponse il s'énerva dessus, ça tourne au vinaigre se dit-il puis il s'exclama :

« Merlin ouvre moi ! »

« Avec tout le respect que je dois à une personne royale Sir, allez-vous faire foutre ! » répondit le sorcier avec colère.

« Quoi ? Ouvre-moi ! C'est ma chambre » le blond était plus désespéré qu'autre chose.

« Je vous ouvrirais quand vous aurez dé-cuité ! J'en ai marre de devoir supporter le fait que vous profitiez de moi selon votre humeur et la dose l'alcool que vous ingurgité ! »

« Merlin je peux tout t'expliquer mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire à une porte ! Je ne suis pas ivre, ni profiteur ! Ouvre-moi… » Sa voix s'était cassée à la fin de sa phrase.

Le prince s'adossât à sa porte, ferma les yeux et glissa tout le long et fini par s'assoir les jambes rabattues contre lui puis il entendit un cliquetis et vît la porte s'ouvrir dans un léger grincement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'il vu c'était son brun, les yeux un peu rouges rempli de colère mais aussi de tristesse. Arthur commença alors :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je vais tout… » Mais il n'eus pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, le sorcier s'était avancé jusqu'à lui et l'avait giflé.

Arthur resta abasourdi un instant pas à cause de la douleur mais ça lui avait transpercer le cœur, il se mît alors a sourire légèrement :

« Je l'ai méritée celle là, hein ? Je t'ai toujours apprécié pour ton audace… »

« Il n'y a que ça qui vous enchante chez moi ? Avez-vous au moins apprécié le fait que vous m'embrassiez quand cela vous plaisais ? Que vous m'embrassiez sans que je n'aie rien à dire ? Ça doit être vraiment bien d'être le Prince, celui à qui on ne dit jamais non !» explosa le brun.

C'était ça qu'il était aux yeux de l'être le plus cher qu'il avait ? N'avait-il rien ressenti lors de leurs baisers ? Arthur ne savait plus comment s'y prendre, il était aussi peiné d'être décrit de cette façon par l'homme qui aimait.

« Je n'ai pas appréciés nos baisers, je les ais savourés… » Dit le blond avec peine.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je suis votre serviteur ! On ne vous dit peut-être jamais non mais vous finirez tout seul, celui qui à tout…pff En fait VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN ! » Le sorcier n'en pouvait plus, lui-même ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, il voulait faire mal autant qu'il souffre, cela ne rapprocheras pas Arthur se dit-il, à cette prise de conscience les larmes s'échappèrent toutes seules du bleu de ses yeux.

« J'ai été stupide avec toi, je voulais que tu te jettes dans mes bras, ne pleure pas… je ne sais déjà pas comment calmer ta colère alors apaiser ta tristesse… » Le prince se sentait dépité et inutile.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, le sorcier s'avança vers lui, passa ses mains derrière la nuque du blond et l'embrassa chastement et répondît :

« Comme ça… » Il était vraiment mignon comme ça pensa le blond

« C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que toi pour faire cette tête de chien battu… » Dit-il avec son sourire (rayonnant de lumière XD) et ajouta :

« Je n'ai rien si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, oui je suis un crétin royal, oui j'aime t'embrasser mais je préfère lorsque c'est toi qui l'as décidé même si tu ne l'as fais qu'une fois… »

« Pourquoi tu as flirté avec Morgane ? » demanda le sorcier encore confus.

« Pour te rendre jaloux, attirer ton attention… Ne me gifle pas ! » Avoua le prince.

Merlin regarda le blond un instant, puis s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota :

« Si tu ne veux pas de gifle, embrasse-moi sur le champ… » Cette petite phrase excita Arthur, qui ne se fît pas prier, il repoussa alors son amant jusqu'au lit, se mît à califourchon sur lui, arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du visage du sorcier, il l'admira un moment, caressa son visage.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda le concerné, rougissant des attentions du prince.

« Je prends le temps de t'aimer, Merlin… » Répondit Arthur avant de l'embrasser, mettant tout son amour dans son baiser.

Ils dormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au petit eu la joie d'être réveillé par un baiser sur la tempe de la part de son amour.

Ils allaient enfin être heureux.

Fin !

Alors ? Review ?j'espère que ça passe _


End file.
